


Of Queens and Majesties

by KyojinTimex



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyojinTimex/pseuds/KyojinTimex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character relationships TBA, intended to be Clexa. Ratings and warnings suject to change.</p><p>The title I believe tells what this fic is about and its time period. AU Clexa fic in the times of kings and queens.<br/>How will the war hold up and affect the kingdom?</p><p>Chapters 1 & 2 updated 6/19. Chapters 3-6 to undergo updates until 6/23 !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Congratulatory Custom

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is fairly short only cause I want to get through the intro and development fairly quickly, I hope it's good enough to get you all started!  
> I created some characters for name sake purposes. Also Jake Griffin is named Jakob here because I felt King Jake was just really informal. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fairly short only cause I want to get through the intro and development fairly quickly, I hope it's good enough to get you all started!
> 
> I created some characters for name sake purposes. Also Jake Griffin is named Jakob here because I felt King Jake was just really informal. Hope you enjoy!

Perhaps everyone expects a princess to be told the classic love stories before bed. Stories of kingdoms growing in power only seemed fit for a prince. However, I enjoyed them all because father would take the time to tell them to me. I was only a child then.

“The high prince was promised to a princess in the Northern kingdom. However, the prince was concerned for his kingdom and his father's health and feared he could not find means for a queen when he became king.”

“Had the prince never met her?"

He shook his head and showed a soft smile. “No, but the princess got into her carriage and had her men take her to the South to help with the burdens of the kingdom. Her father forbade her to leave while her mother urged her to show herself worthy a queen. Once she arrived, drenched not worried of the rain, the prince by his father's bedside looked upon her for the first time and instantly fell in love with her.”

Clarke looked up with sleepy little eyes to her father, “Did she fall in love with him too?”

Her father laughed softly, “Yes, very much after a time. The Southern king died tragically and the prince became king. Soon enough, he asked the princess's hand in marriage. Her father felt he had no other choice but to unite their kingdoms once again. They became queen and king to rule the Southern lands together in war and peace.”

“I bet they were the greatest leaders of all time like you and mum.” she said with a sleepy smile. “For certain. Goodnight my princess.” he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and left her room quietly.

 

\---------------------------------------------

“Clarke! I’m going to catch you!” Bellamy said as he ran after her. It was a beautiful day out in the castle garden courtyard. Blue skies, not a cloud in the sky. It was the only place the children could play and pretend they had normal lives.

“No brother its not fair that we play in dresses! You clearly have the advantage.” Octavia pouted with a scrunched nose as she fought with the ridges of her dress.

“Of course I have the advantage that’s why I’m the one marrying her and not you!” he laughed at his sister. He was too busy laughing to see that Clarke had ran behind him only to push him into a small fountain. 

“Well that's too bad because I would much rather have your sister as my king!” Clarke and Octavia laughed in unison.

Bellamy stood up tall with a stern look on his face, “You’re lying!” his voiced cracked as he held in tears, clothes drenched in water.

“Enough.” A loud voice boomed behind the children as their heavy footsteps echoed off the staircase.

“King Jakob, please forgive me my lord.” Bellamy bowed at the hip.

“No need to apologize child, it’s all fun and games right girls?”

They both giggled and stopped to curtsy to him. “Now go wash for dinner. Our grand guests Prince Bellamy and Princess Octavia will be joining us for dinner with their father King Kane of the Northern kingdom. Hurry on now while I have a chat with the prince.”

The girls nodded and ran off along the flower lined path to Clarke’s room to change. “Now Bellamy let me speak to you of my daughter Clarke. I suspect you are to be a good king one day... as well as a proper husband to her."

“Certainly my king. Although, I don’t think she fancies me very much.”

King Jakob let out a burst of laughter, “My son, you shouldn’t let these things trouble you at such a young age. Your father and I have already agreed that you are promised to one another at the proper age. When you are… how old are you now my boy?"

“Thirteen, I am to be Fourteen in eight weeks.”

“Ah yes, only thirteen. You still have five years. Learn to fight my boy!" he grasped his shoulder tightly, "Also, please don’t be so formal, call me Jakob. I can’t stand being called “my lord” in my own home!' he laughed, "I suggest you also get washed up before dinner.”

“Yes my…” He stopped himself and continued. “Certainly Jakob, right away.”

\---------------------------------------

“Kane! I do say it is an honor to have you and our children sitting at the same table for this fine feast!” Jakob took Kane's forearm firmly and looked to him with the utmost welcoming smile before taking his seat.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way my good friend.” Kane smiled and bowed gently at the lady by his side. “My lady, you’re looking rather well given the circumstances.” he greeted Abby.

“I could say the same to you my lord. Nice to see you as always Marcus.” she gave a soft smile as she turned to take her seat.

“Now I’m certain that today is the grandest day for all of us to feast. We have gathered to celebrate the future union of the lands and engagement of my daughter Clarke and prince Bellamy.”

Everyone clapped as Clarke let out a small sigh and stood up to face the royals. Bellamy took her hand and they both bowed toward them. Clarke rolled her eyes as she took her hand back forcefully.

“No need to be so rude my lady.” Bellamy scoffed under his breath as they took their seats again.

“Don’t call me that.” she smiled to the people assuring them nothing was going on. She hated that she had to grow up so fast and accept the terms her father placed. What did she see in this boy that she didn’t? She couldn't wait for the day to finish, yet was glad that Octavia sat at her side rather than her brother.

“My brother really does like you..." Octavia began, "he talks about you all the time and insisted he sat next to you. But I knew better than to let him because I knew you wouldn’t like it.” she smirked. “I would also love to have a day where we don’t have to wear these stupid gowns.” 

Clarke laughed, “Well, I assure you I am not interested in your brother. I just like the idea of having you as my best friend.” she gave her a big smile.

The night seemed to drone on and on longer than Clarke had wanted it to. By the nights end, Bellamy had kissed her on the cheek as a promise he would be back when promised. She didn't deny his affection yet was flattered he tried so hard to impress her. She ran up to her room to watch the carriage ride away.

\------------------------------

Later that night after she had gotten ready for bed, her father came to her room. 

“Father, do you really like Bellamy?”

He chuckled a bit, “Why do you ask my princess? Do you not return his feelings?”

Clarke snorted and laughed, her wavy blonde locks caressing her smile. “No he’s nothing but a stupid boy.”

“Now Clarke, he is to be your husband. I don’t expect you to care for him now, but I know he would make a great king and husband for you." He paused before he continued, "I also know this because his father is a great king and loves his people dearly.” he looked down to her and pushed her blonde locks away from her face. “Your so beautiful like your mother… I know even you will become a wonderful queen.” he smiled but was interrupted before he could speak again by a distant scream.

“My king! Quick! There's been an attack on the royal guard in the northwestern town of Lolas!” a frantic local called out by horse.

Jakob looked to his daughter and said, "Stay here my princess, I'll be back soon." He kissed her forehead and ran down the stairs.

“Lolas? No…no... King Kane was headed that way, it can’t possibly…” he whispered to himself as he walked out to the courtyard.

“Word has it my lord that it was directed by the Northern Kings guard. They only take orders from their king lord commander”

He stopped and pursed his lips before he shouted, “Ser Maldor! Ready my horse quickly, we must investigate the situation!”

“Right away my king!”

Clarke heard all the commotion and rustled out of bed. With sleepy eyes she was able to see her father ride away in the distance where she saw a raging fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 6/19/18


	2. A Darkened Poetry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any feedback please comment! I hope I can please the readers with each chapter and development!  
> 

The dark clouds of smoke seemed to hover over the castle since that day. Father was never seen again and the Northerners were never seen again. My mother banished them from ever setting foot into our kingdom again, and I was no longer betrothed to the prince. I lost my father that day at the age of thirteen. I lost my best friend, my will to love. The entire kingdom was in mourning and with my father's funeral ahead, the darkened skies only seemed fitting to the occasion.

\-----------------------------

Down the long staircase of the castle in the soft echo of rainfall, Clarke and her mother made their way out to the gardens. Wearing nothing but black, walking in the still of silence, there were whispers in the courtyard that grew with every step.

“Who are they mother?” Clarke asked as few people passed by. They didn’t look of royalty.

“They are refugees that survived the attack in Lolas. I asked they be brought here for a night in the castle walls to later be distributed in a days passing. Some will stay in the castle to help here.” she finished as they arrived to the carriage.

There were a few children who passed them by and they all looked to be about about the same age as Clarke.

“Are they... orphans?” she whispered to her mother as she took her seat. She didn’t want to assume. About six in all.

“I’ll make sure I take a look at their wounds my queen.” the doctor by the name of Jackson, reassured them.

She nodded and turned to her daughter. “Yes, unfortunately. I’ll be making sure they have a home as I’m sure your father would have wanted.”

Clarke smiled a little but grew sad again as the carriage began to make its way to the lake of majesties.

\------------------------------

“We are gathered today in remembrance of a great king, son, and father. No one would have predicted that his life would be taken at such an early age or at such an important time. The battle of Lolas had taken everyone off guard and affected even the greatest of us. Let us be sure he will never be forgotten. May he rest in peace.”

“May he rest in peace.” the crowd sorrowfully followed.

Her father's body lay there in a small boat, white and limb, dressed in his finest clothes, the sword he fought with placed at his chest with his hands folded at the grip. They pushed the boat out into the lake as an archer readied his bow. Clarke stared into the fire as he lowered the tip to light. He aimed, released the shot directly, making the boat and everything inside burn. The rain was gentle and consistent which made tears unnoticeable. Those who attended gave the queen and the princess their condolences and let them know they were to be in their prayers.

“The carriage awaits your majesties.” the stableman announced as he opened the door.

They entered and began their trip home. Stopping in front of the castle, a few guards and handmaids stood near the exit to welcome them home. Alongside them were the children Clarke had seen earlier.

“My lady, the townsfolk have all been dispersed throughout the kingdom except for these few children. They have no relatives to care for them.” a guardsmen stated.

Abby looked at the children and gave a soft smile. “They can stay here, they can prove useful here in the Castle." She paused and walked up to them, speaking gently, "What are your names my children?"

A dark haired, tan girl looked up to the queen with her deep brown and puffy eyes. “Raven… your grace.” she said in a cracked voice and messily curtsied.

A boy who looked to be a troublemaker and dirty from head to toe looked to the ground. "John.” he said simply without a bow.

A seemingly malnourished girl with dirty blonde hair looked up shyly. “Harper your grace.” her voice barely audible, as she quickly tried to curtsy.

“Bryan at your service your grace.” the last boy said trying to stay strong with tears welling in his eyes as he bowed toward them.

“Very well then. Susan," she called out, "Will you make sure the children are seen to a warm meal, bath and fresh garments? They’ll be assigned to work first thing in the morning. I know you all will love it here.” The queen smiled to them as they made their way up the stairs. “Come Laura I’ll be needing a bath as well as my daughter. It’s been a rather long day.”

\-----------------------------------------

“Archery.” Clarke said without another word.

“Well then princess, that will take a lot of work and is a rather hard skill for a girl to--”

“I said archery.” she repeated looking up at the teacher with stern eyes.

“Very well, let us... get started then shall we?”

Clarke nodded and smiled knowing she got her way. The girl named Raven passed with a bucket of water. The past few days they have been sharing glances at each other from a distance. She sincerely wanted a friend within the walls since Octavia was no longer able to visit. 

The boy named John was in the stables raking hay stacks and was in the place where he could cause the least trouble. Bryan proved to have skill working with steels, since his father worked as a towns blacksmith. Harper was quite the reader since she had free time and was surprisingly knowledgeable in military tactics. For twelve or thirteen year old children to have these skills was rather incredible. Of course Clarke had been taught to read, write, ride a horse and act as a proper lady, but she wanted to learn something different and exciting. She thought that archery could definitely be something she'd enjoy. Quicker than not, she was able to pick up the skill quite naturally and was sure of what she had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again another short chapter which is a bit rushed but the story will get far more detailed and better once I introduce Lexa which I hope can be no later than the end of Chapter 3 or all of 4! It'll be a great story and well worth the wait I promise! The chapters will be longer too once we get there (:
> 
> Updated 6/19/18


	3. A New Foe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a while! I've been so busy with pokemon and university trasfering and things but also, this chapter was much longer! I hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> ^pfft pathetic.. *me reading this again from the past*

As years passed, the two kingdoms and their peoples rumors and whispers grew. Mother had been going to secret meetings, and I had only grown stronger, faster yet vengeful. My instructor passed, and his last dying words were that he had taught me all he knew. What was there left for me to do? I had to take action instead of being the princess who sits around, wearing a fake smile and meeting with suitors she has no interest in. 

\---------------------

“Bellamy... you must be willing to marry the woman who was promised.” Kane said gently.

“What if I don’t want to?" Bellamy snapped suddenly. "I haven’t seen her in years, and how would you know if she isn't already married off yet?” Bellamy retorted. 

“She is still available and meeting with suitors. I have confirmation... “ 

Bellamy looked to his father with an intense gaze, “How exactly? Who is giving you the information or the permission to spy on the Southerners?”

The king sighed as he closed the distance between them, standing tall and giving him a serious look. “You mustn't question my authority and how I go around getting what I need to be done.”

He backs away and walks over to his desk, leaning over with a pensive expression. The stable boy Jasper opens the door almost hurriedly and motions to the king to grab his attention. “Your grace! The queen has arrived.”

Bellamy looked over to his father who pretended to not know why she was here, as he made his exit. What was he hiding and why didn’t he tell him? He had his suspicions of the carriages leaving late from the courtyard, yet he never questioned what might have been happening. Bellamy walked out the study swiftly and out to the castle gardens. He met with Octavia who was sitting near a large tree where their mother was buried. She spent her time here when she wanted to be left alone.

“Octavia, we need to talk” Bellamy said softly.

A silence followed before she rolled her eyes and finally looked to him and answered, “Look if this is about Miller’s horrible teaching skills or Echo not fetching me the right dress for whatever occasion then I don’t want to hear about it.”

“Be grateful for Echo, just because she’s from the Isles doesn’t mean she isn't useful.” Bellamy guarded.

“Yea so says my brother who is in love with the wild girl.” she retorted.

Bellamy was taken by surprise, however Octavia was the only one he could talk to about Echo without it seeming completely wrong. “Look, I have reason to believe father has been meeting with Queen Abigail in secret and he still wants me to marry Clarke although our betrothal had been discontinued." he paused and grew impatient of his sisters lack of expression. "I… I think father wants to join our kingdoms through his own marriage, not mine.”

Octavia stood up and gave him a puzzled look. “So you're saying… our father, the king of the North, is trying to marry the queen of the South? Bell, do you know how mad you sound?”

“Octavia please, keep your voice down before someone overhears you.” he pleaded.

“What are you mad because I get to be around the wild girl and you don't?” she stopped and chuckled as she lowered her voice for only him to hear. “Do you want to know what I think brother?” 

“No I do not wish to hear your--” he began.

“I think the world is messed up. I’ve been training with Ser Miller in secret where no one except Monty, Jasper, Echo and he know. They’re the only friends I have because my best friend was taken away from me eight years ago. Do you know how that feels?”

“Octavia--”

“No Bellamy, shut up. Dad can do whatever he wants. I just want to know when you’re going to do something for yourself and man up." she interrupted and she chuckled as she continued. "Father always did say you were never fit to be king.”

Octavia stormed away and all he could do was watch her leave. Bellamy always knew she was different, and stronger than he ever could be. She had their fathers strength and the caring heart of their mother. There was nothing left for him to do except to accept defeat, stand tall, man up and have a serious talk with his father.

\------------------------------ 

Raven was about to head to sleep, and made her usual pass by her lady's room and heard rustling through the doorway. She lightly knocks on the door and quietly enters her room.

“Lady Clarke…" Raven whispered loudly. “My lady... what are you doing? Don’t tell me you’re going to do what I think you're doing!” 

Clarke looked up at her good friend, who also happened to be her well trusted handmaiden, “ Raven, you know me all too well… you know I cannot stay here in the sidelines and do nothing.” Clarke said as she began to walk out of her room.

Raven took her hand and shook her head. “Wait... I know there is nothing I can do to stop you…” she frowned. “But at least take your most worn gown! You know ladies are forbidden to wear trousers!”

Clarke chuckled and began heading down the stairwell out to the stables. “Well it’s my lucky day. I get to wear trousers because I shall ride a horse, wearing a cloak where no one could dare recognize me.” Clarke rose an eyebrow and smiled, her smile glowing in the dark. 

They arrived to the stables and Murphy handed over the reigns of Clarke's already saddled horse. “Wish me luck on my travels good friend. May we meet again.” she said as she mounted.

Raven nodded and smiled in assurance. 

“Raven, your horse is also ready to be mounted.” he said only to where she could hear. She knew better than to let her lady travel alone into the woods. 

“Murphy, thank you for your help. If anyone in the castle asks for where I have traveled you know what to say correct?” Clarke made sure to clarify the plan.

“Yes my lady, you are visiting the far end of the castle towns for charity work.” he repeated with certainty.

“Excellent. Tell Harper and Ser Bryan I have wished them well on their mission… and take care of Raven for me?” she smiled to him, then to Raven and nodded. “Hyah!”

Raven quickly ran to the stables and mounted her horse and followed suite hoping she wouldn’t notice once they'd passed the clearing.

\-------------------------------

Clarke had her bow at back and sword at side. She was far more skilled with a bow and horse riding than with a sword, but she knew how to use it if needed. The dark blue hood blended in with the night sky and the only sound that echoed through the black wood were the hoof steps of her horse. The steady breeze rushed through her hair as she slowly came to a stop in the moonlight lit clearing of the deep brushed forest. A small creek ran through and she made sure her horse was well kept. Clarke enjoyed the stillness of the night and the soft stream of water flow. Yet it was quickly disrupted by a rustle in the bushes. Clarke readied her bow and steadied herself. 

“Show yourself!” she exclaimed as she felt her heart pound in her chest. The rustle became louder and louder until she heard the soft neighs of a horse and a figure came into view. It was Raven.

She lowered her bow and sighed in relief, “Raven? What are you doing here!” she exclaimed.

“My lady I’m so very sorry for not advising you that I’d be traveling with you.” she smiled softly.

Clarke chuckled, “There’s no need to be formal Raven. We are friends after all.”

“Pardon… force of habit I suppose.” she gave a soft smile as she pet her horse and led him to the stream. “I’d always wondered what was out here past the depths of the forest. But it’s only the beginning of a long journey.”

“It is for certain. I remember as a girl I traveled to the North once, and even by carriage it took almost two days. I always hated traveling so very far.”

They looked at each other and laughed. “Shall we keep moving my lady?”

“Yes, we move till dawn sets. Since we left before sunrise there should be no problems moving through the forest.” Clarke said as she mounted her horse.

“Very well.” Raven smiled as she mounted her horse as well.

\--------------------------

“Octavia wait you can’t just leave!”

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t Jasper.” she waited waiting for a response from her stable boy. “If anyone knew we were friends, the royals would look down on me, and I, promised to another in the far lands of god knows where? I need to leave…”

“Where would you go?” he said hesitantly watching as she mounted her saddled horse.

Octavia paused before she could respond, “Echo told me of her Island of free people, where anyone can live how they’d like in favor of protecting themselves.”

“The isle men? Octavia you mustn't, I heard they’re ruthless savages!” Monty interrupted walking up to them behind the stables with Echo.

“What are you doing here Monty? Do you not have important battle strategies to be discussing.” Octavia spoke roughly.

“I saw the commotion and took rise, why were we granted luck by your brother and not you in person? Perhaps farewell is not your forte.”

“You know me so well…" she replied almost sarcastically. "Yes, I am leaving. Now to be exact in case you hadn't noticed."

“Before you leave, take this…" he began, and handed her a sword which had been wrapped in cloth. "It belonged to your mother and was a rather fine sword. I trust Ser Miller taught you well.”

“Not as heavy a broadsword and seemingly very, easy to handle" she looked the sword up and down and then back to Monty "I suppose I should say thank you.”

“Octavia it’s best you leave before sunrise.” Echo urged her.

“I wish you could come with me... Yet my father would wonder where his prisoner had gone." she paused before continuing, "I will miss you all.” Without another word, she turned around and rode off into the thick of the wood.

They were all concerned for her safety, but they were all needed at the castle. The prisoner, the stable boy, the tactician and the prince.  
Bellamy watched from the towering levels of the castle and had to worry about other matters at hand. His sister could be dealt with another time.

\--------------------------

Dawn came quickly for the princess. Bread and fresh berries were all Clarke had managed to get from the castle pantry, but there wasn’t much for the both of them since Clarke had not expected for Raven to join her. Hunting was rather easy when it came to the smaller animals, it was enough to feed them both thanks to a clean shot.

“We need to build a fire quickly and then we can cook what we have.”

“Leave the fire to me my lady.” Raven said.

Clarke rolled her eyes and chuckled as she began to skin the rather large rabbit she had manage to hunt. In a matter of minutes, they had the fire burning and the rabbit cooking.

“I’m rather glad you decided to join me Raven. I would have been quite lonely out here by myself.” she smiled to her.

“It is my duty to serve you my lady.” she said without a doubt.

“Again with the formalities?”

“Forgive me Clarke.” Raven laughed.

“Get some rest, we will leave in the pit of night." Clarke stated.

She lay in the field as the smoke rose into the air and against the color filled sunset sky. Clouds slowly moved across and without another thought, she drifted off to sleep. 

\--------------------------

Clarke ran through the trees as fast as she could but seemed to be going nowhere... She could hear Raven calling out to her grow farther, and farther away. The fire burned the brush around her faster than she could move... she was surrounded and unable to move. Frantically, she looked around coughing and shouting. “Raven!"

“Raven!”

Then everything went black.

\--------------------------

Clarke woke up gasping for air, quickly sitting up.  
And there by her side was Raven fast asleep.   
It was all a dream. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and drank some water they had stored. She sat there looking up at the darkened sky.

A sudden brush of the trees removed her from her thoughts as she took her bow up for defense. “Who’s there?”

The low glow of their fire proved to do no justice. A black figure motioned across her path swiftly and she quickly drew her bow and arrow. Raven stirred from her sleep and noticed Clarke's defensive position.

“Clarke... what's wro--” she wasn't able to finish before she let out a scream which had been quickly silenced by a dark figure. “Raven!”

Clarke tried to move quickly to grab her leg but the figure was too fast. Was there more than one? In a panic she darted around trying to catch view of one of them. She couldn’t keep up. Suddenly, she was being gagged and her arms being tied behind her back. A pillar of a flame came into view by people she had never seen before.

A woman with long wavy hair and black paint over her eyes, sat upon her horse. Clarke stared at her with wide blue eyes in fear and confusion. With a quick nod of her head, the one who had bound Clarke began to drag her away. As the woman turned around, she saw Raven and try as she might, they had her gripped too tight. In that split second, everything around her faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MYSTERIOUS WOMAN?? Could it be!? ;3
> 
> Updated 6/20/18


	4. Undefined Terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know its been a very... very long time but I really am going to try and get back into this work!! 
> 
> I revised the last chapter just a bit at the ending, and I also lost all of my story notes on this work so I'm working on "re-creating the realm sort of speak"
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Updated 6/22/18

When does the sun rise?   
Jakob smiled and said, "It rises when you smile."

\----------------------

Sudden bright light stunned Clarke's vision, making her wince. As her senses came back to her, she heard low muffles of pain beside her and quickly realized that it was Raven. Enraged, Clarke with a raspy voice tried to yell out to anyone who could hear. "Stop! What... what is it you want?"

She heard footsteps approach her slowly and her still dreary eyes were suddenly met with a pair of dark green eyes. The woman's grasp upon her chin was not forceful yet, assertive. A bowl of water was brought to Clarke's lips in which she helped her drink. As she swallowed, it was rough, yet relieving.

"Where are you from?" The woman asked without hesitation.

Clarke looked back into her eyes before responding, "I could ask the same of you."

The beautiful woman left her gaze as she stood and nodded to one of her men. They cut Clarke free, as well Raven who was still unconscious." Get the girl a place to rest." She paused and looked to Clarke again, "This one stays here."

Clarke stared back intensely as many questions continued flowing through her mind. "Who-"

"I'm sure you have many questions..." she interrupted as if reading her mind, "And I will answer them all if you are able to co-operate on my terms." She said firmly.

"Terms?" Clarke questioned, swallowing roughly.

"Yes..." she stated as she sat down on what seemed to be a throne made of twig. It was the first time Clarke took to her surroundings. They were surrounded by tall trees and what seemed to be a tent made of animal hide. She could only assume where she was...

"I am Lexa, commander of the northern isles... or as you might know as, the wild lands." she paused looking down to Clarke, "You will agree to my terms."

Clarke's voice became firm as she spoke, knowing exactly who these people were. "And why do you suspect I could? You took me from... from the land of my people, and for what?"

Lexa raised her brows in amusement. "Trespassing of course."

Clarke chuckled, "Tresspa-? No see here, it was you who were trespassing onto my land."

"Your people.... your land." Lexa said with a chuckle, "I'm sorry... who exactly am I speaking to? Some sort of... royal?"

Clarke gave her a firm look before stating, "As a matter of fact, yes... I am Clarke Griffin, heir and princess to the land of the South." She paused and retorted, "Why should I... agree to your terms?"

Lexa's interest grew, and it shown through her expression "Well then... all the more reason you should then princess..." 

Clarke lost her patience into listening to what she had to say. She stood up and began to walk away from her, but a large man stood in her way with a dark glare.

"Lincoln, take her away. Make sure she doesn't get anywhere"

"Pardon? Are you re--" Clarke couldn't finish her sentence before Lincoln could take hold of her, and take her away from the open tent. 

\-------------------------

"Bellamy, where is Octavia?" His father asked with a concerned look.

"I overheard she has acquired a cold and will reside in bed for a while. She insists only Echo to enter her quarters." He replied without hesitation.

"I see..." he paused raising a hand to his chin in thought, "Well, I hope she recovers quickly." He said as he began to walk away.

"Father, wait." Bellamy called out in a serious tone, "I must speak with you..."

\--------------------------

Along the shores of the Narsian sea, a small fisherman's boat had been docked for the night. A nearby shed took shelter for her horse as Octavia slowly approached the boat making sure no one was around.

"Am I granted safe passage?"

"Of course princess, no one will know you have come to us..."

Octavia, after the depths of traveling for two nights, reached the shores of the royal kingdoms. She bought the silence of a small group of fishermen who secretly trade to the isle men and found passage as an extra load of cargo. Her horse, and a bag of silver was all it took. By the end of the night, she reached the shores of the unfamiliar island not knowing what she would find... However, she was ready for anything that came her way.

\--------------------------

"You will return to your land and declare to your king that the free people of the isle should have access to trade and supplies. As well as the ability to inhabit the shores of your land." Lexa stated as soon as she walked into the cell of her prisoners.

Clarke looked to Raven, who she had to convince Lexa not to behead, and back to Lexa. "I don't see how taking me as a hostage really helps your position." she paused and frowned looking to the ground, "And its rather too bad... because the king is dead. He has been for 8 years."

Lexa looks at Clarke with solemn yet stern eyes. "Dead... I imagine you are betrothed then?"

"I was, but the king in the North is a traitor and a cheat." she spit back quickly.

"And the kingdom to the East?" 

Clarke fell silent for a long while before she responded. The kingdom to the East is never to be spoken of... "Diminished. The ancient wars drew the kingdom off the maps."

Lexa shook her head in disappointment. "Division... and all for what?" Lexa paused as she got close to Clarke's face, studying her eyes, "I'm surprised your kingdoms have not already ended in war."

Clarke glared back and it was clear she was upset at her statement. "Our queen is doing everything she can to keep the peace..."

"And what exac--" Lexa unable to finish her sentence before she was interrupted by her guards, 

"Intruder!" they yelled.

"Keep her safe!" Lexa yelled back to the man she called Lincoln as she ran over to arm herself with her weapons.

Clarke looked around frantically for a way she could get away. She saw her bow and arrow that was confiscated and took it making sure to arm herself as well. Tried as she might to untie Raven before they arrived back, they had already caught the intruder. She had a cloth bag over her head, Clarke could tell it was definitely someone from the main islands by the look of her clothing and figure. 

"She inflicted critical injuries onto three of our men... and lost two more" The woman said.

Lexa sighed deeply and paused before responding, "Thank you Indra. Take the weapons back to the battle tent... Clarke's as well."

Clarke without quarrel gave up her weapon. Her attention again fell upon this woman they called an intruder. She needed two men to hold her down as she continuously struggled to try and fight back. As before, with a simple nod of Lexa's head, they removed the sack from her head.

Clarke's eyes grew wide and immediately teared up as she saw her face come to light...

"Octavia?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to develop this story further next chapter to make it more clear. So... almost mapping it out. You'll see what I mean! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments? I'd appreciate it so much! (:


	5. Reformed Legends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fairly short.... but it is VERY much needed to get this fic to go exactly where I want it too.
> 
> Enjoy this little bit (;
> 
> Updated 6/20/18 *very minor changes were made.

"It's about time you heard a new story... its no fairy tale, but a true story."

Clarke's bright blue eyes beamed as she gave her full attention to her father. 

"Go on, I'm ready papa."

\---------------------------

The legendary wars of the realm were stories of darkness and merciless battle. Stories of magic, betrayal and greed. These stories are recorded in the minds of the people and their kings before us. It had never been a pleasant tale to tell.

King Pike of the Eastern realm ruled over his kingdom with a heavy hand and controlled his people through fear... His greed and filth were abundant in his time of rule and he had an army of barbarians at his disposal. He grew hungry for more land and jealous of the joined kingdoms across the Tarlow Sea... His fathers before him were the sole rulers of the land, before the North had risen up and taken what was theirs.

His army had been said to be full of mythical dark creatures... Giants, trolls, minotaurs, and orcs. They were ruthless in the war between the North and South. Towns were pillaged and engulfed in flames, and the Norths chance of victory were slim. The kings conquest had made him boast in his power, and as the war was just about won for the manic king, the Northern king had not given up fight so easily.

What happened next was as legendary as the stories themselves. There were no witnesses as some might think, but there are those who believe in the tales... The Northern king conjured all his might through the flames and chanted loudly... The manic king laughed. "You cannot win this you fool!" Yet suddenly, his eyes looked to the sky, and they say you could see the fire fade from them almost instantly. A dragon of justice appeared from the highest mountain tops at the call of its master.

Who was the man who called himself king in the North? His chants grew louder and his eyes blue as ice, "The true North is cold and fearless!" The manic kings army was no match for the extinguishing creature and the war came to an end before King Pikes very eyes. As he watched his power fall through his hands, the Northern king approached him and drove Pike's own sword through his chest.

\---------------------------

"Then what happened papa?" Clarke asked in amazement.

"The Eastern kingdom became abandoned and all his people drew refuge to become what we now know them as the wild men."

"Why didn't they come to us for help?" Clarke asked curiously.

"They refused our help and sailed to the islands to fiend for themselves..." King Jakob saw his daughters eyes try to hold back tears in the moonlight.

"My princess..." he said as he leaned toward her to kiss her forehead. "...get some rest now, it is late."

He tucked her into bed and as he was about to leave, she calls to him almost inaudibly, "Papa?" 

"Yes my darling?" he looked back to her.

"I love you." she said. 

He smiled, "I love you too... very much." he kisses her forehead once again for a longer moment and then quietly leaves her room with a smile.

\----------------------------

*5 years ago from present day*

"You have done quite well if I do say so myself Lord Jaha... Soon you will be powerful enough to do what it was your fathers before could not do."

"My son... will be most powerful king of the realm, and feared by all who dare cross him." Jaha grimly stated with a smile and frantic eyes.

"Soon, he will come of age and learn the importance of what it all truly means..."

"Alie... give my your guidance..." Jaha clenches his fists and stares into her eyes. "I NEED TO FIND HIM!" he shouts as he tries to steady his breath. "I need... to resurrect my great grandfather."

Alie smiled and pushed Jaha away from her. "Of course...The red kingdom shall reign."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :o


	6. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New year, new chapter!! 
> 
> I hope things aren't moving toooo slow for all of you in this story. Let me know please! Relationships will begin to develop~
> 
> Updated 6/23/2018

Kane and Jakob always used to laugh and get along. They'd never fight or boast about what each other had because they were brothers. They loved and respected each other. Jakob was the one who fought and won over my heart. We built the South up from what was left unfinished, and he had left the North for my sake.  
Everyday was a new day with him, yet slowly I noticed my gaze wander to the woman Kane had been married. My heart grew jealous. Carrying child, I knew it was wrong so I turned away.

Two years later, Kane had his second child and his queen tragically perished in the birthing. He was devastated and torn. It made my heart ache at the sight of his grief. Kane would often visit with his children after that time and soon enough, my little girl was promised to his son.

We'd sneak away, even if just for a moment, and randevú. One evening, a hand maiden walked in to see what was meant to be kept behind closed doors, and I bought her silence. From that day forward I told Kane we should stop for the sake of our safety, and our children as well. 

It was nearly Clarke's 10th birthday and I knew I hadn't been the greatest mother. As a queen, I should have been teaching and looking after my daughter. I slowly began to show her what it truly meant to be a queen, so that she would become better than I.

She always saw me as the strict handed parent and loved her father dearly. It made me happy that they could accompany each other and that she could trust him. Once Jakob died, the light in her eyes grew dim, yet something brighter grew inside her... I could see it in her eyes that moment we saw him in engulfed in flames, leaving the world.

\-----------------------------------

"Clarke!? What are you doing here?" Octavia's eyes shot with surprise and looked to the girl who stood next to her. Fair tan skin, deep brown hair and great complexion. "Is that your servant girl?"

Clarke's teary eyes grew suddenly in surprise at her question. "This is Raven, my handmaiden. It is unfit to call her a servant." She paused for a second before she continued. "She was the only one I could confide in after you were taken away from me..."

"It seems as you know each other well..." Lexa interrupted as she paced around Octavia looking at Clarke. "Two princesses in one week. What are the odds?"

"Don't call me a princess..." Octavia chimed in after her. Lexa had Indra hit her with her staff in which was made of thick wood. She now lay on her side with her hands tied behind her back. "Savage then?" Lexa retorted.

"Leave her alone!" Clarke tried running over to her but was quickly stopped by Lincoln.

"She killed two of my men and three remain injured..." Lexa paused before she continued, giving Octavia a look of disgust, "She deserves punishment! I say we give her a day to live."

Lexa's free people shouted in agreement as two of her guards began to take her away.

"Lexa! Please... what would it take for her to receive fair trial?" Clarke pleaded to her.

Lexa laughed before she could reply, "Fair trial?... my people never had a fair trial... so why should she?"

Clarke stared intently into Lexa's eyes, as she did back to her. Octavia was gone as Lexa suddenly said, "Follow me."

Raven began to follow suit behind Clarke, but Lexa called out to her guard, "Titus. The maiden girl. Take her to the prisoner cell... But... no need to tie her up." Raven was slightly taken aback at the sudden command, but did not dispute. Clarke wanted to intercede, but knew she'd rather not play chances with either of their lives.

\-----------------------------------

The night had come quickly and all through the castle, preparations were being made to see to a goodnight's sleep. Bellamy couldn't hold out for much longer before his father finally retired from his daily duties and listened to what he had to say.

"Father, when were you going to tell me that you and the queen were getting married?" Bellamy asked with a stern look on his face and crossed arms at his chest.

His fathers quarters were never a place he thought he would have to argue with him, but it was the safest place to do so. Before his father could answer, he sat down behind his desk where he stared into the flames of his fireplace.

"Son, there are many things you have yet to learn about ruling a kingdom..." he paused, "Everything you do is to support the greater good. We must do this to form an alliance between the North and South and prepare in case of invasion since you refuse to marry."

Bellamy shook his head trying to get around his fathers words, "Greater good? Invasion? What preposterous things are you going on about? I see nothing good about what you are doing here!" he lets out a frustrated laugh, "If you wanted to do something good, you could have granted the western isles passage to do sales! Or you could at least indulge your own son in the matters of the kingdom." Bellamy's voice was harsh yet hushed and enraged. He felt as if he had been betrayed.

"I understand your frustrations my son... and you are right. You deserve to know everything." He looks up to his son as he stands from his seat and walks up to him, "And as rightful heir and master swordsman, I ask that you heed my words now and prepare for what is coming..."

"I don't know what to believe anymore... I can't even trust my own father." Bellamy said harshly as he began to walk out the door when his fathers words stopped him in his tracks, 

"The red land rises again..." 

Bellamy's hand gripped tightly at the door handle before spitting back at him, "Those are just fairy tales..." and walked out the door.

\-----------------------------------

Bellamy walked quickly to the dark cells of the castle that late night and made sure no one followed. "Open the cell, and make sure no one comes through the corridor you understand me? Dismiss anything you might hear... it doesn't concern you." He said to his guard. 

The last cell, the only one occupied was opened for him and his guard quickly went down the corridor. The dim glow of a torch upon the opposite wall made it almost hard to see... He slowly walked up to her with nothing but dark lust in his eyes, "Lord Bellamy? Is that--" she was cut off abruptly by his hand at her neck and she was forcefully pressed against the wall, "You don't speak of this to anyone, you understand me?" his voice deep and raspy.

Echo frantically nodded her head and was then dropped from his grasp as he roughly pressed his lips against hers. Quiet sobs and muffles escaped her as she couldn't process what was happening. "Bellamy... stop you can't..." he aggressively tore off the only clothes she had and held her mouth shut roughly with one hand while using the other to ignore her pleas and squirms urging him to stop. Tears fell from her eyes as she winced in pain when he forcefully pressed her face first against the wall now, beating and releasing all his frustrations as her muffled screams only grew louder. 

"I love you Echo..." he said placing a heavy kiss on her shoulder. Echo's body quivered in fear as she tried to silence herself from him doing anything more. He left her in rags and tears, closing her cell shut. He stood outside her cell watching her for a minute before walking out. "Get the prisoner a fresh pair of clothing. Ask no questions. We have no sympathy for the wild men..." As he walked down the hall to retire for the night.

\-----------------------------------

Lexa had led Clarke into her personal quarters. The tent room was rather large and was better suited and armed to keep her safe. Candles lit the room and seemed to create a very soothing ambiance. Clarke shook her head to focus again on her thoughts, "Lexa please... just give her a chance to explain herself and that is all I will ask of you."

Lexa crossed her arms and looked to Clarke with a sincere glare, "First, I want you to agree to my terms..."

"I can definitely come up with something and make a deal later, but--" she began,

"And my new terms I will speak of now." Lexa suddenly interjected. 

Clarke looked at Lexa questionably. Her eyes seemed to be different this time... not as harsh, yet honestly sincere. "What new terms..."

"I want you to stay here with me after you discuss my terms. I will provide for you shelter, protection along your shores and an army if we are granted residence." Lexa stated. She moved closely to Clarke and closed the distance making sure her position seemed to come across clear and assertive.

Clarke blinked several times trying to avoid Lexa's intense glare, "Why all of a sudden thes--" 

"Listen to me Clarke," Lexa took Clarke's forearm to make sure she paid close attention to what she was about to say. "There have been rumors... rumors that the red land is rising...." she paused again before she could continue again, her glare growing soft, "...and I don't want to have your life at risk."

\-----------------------------------

The red land... does she mean what I think she means? Most of those stories father told me I thought to be legend, they can't possibly be... Even so, the Eastern kingdom had been abandoned all those years ago. Why now? What reason does she have to believe this, even if I were to believe it to be true? Why does she want me to stay?


	7. The Red Land Rises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys its been forever. I've been in Japan studying so I apologize! I will be back in America in August and hope to post another chapter by then if I'm not dying from jet lag and can remember how to English.  
> I feel like things are moving slowly because I'm trying to add hints of romances everywhere and stuff and minor character developments, but as time goes on, I will DEFINITELY focus on the Clexa we need... Its going to have to go there anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I tried really hard to not have typos but my English is failing me lately lol. Enjoy~

"Father, I have been trained in the ways of the dark fathers before me and have been advised by the feral mages that I am ready."

A dark presence sat in the room as Jaha smiled grimly and turned to look at his son. "Good... just in time my son..." he stared back into the flames of his pit and waited... 

A sudden wail made him snap out of his glare. "I found him your grace!... Your great grandfather!..." Wells smiled and his eyes filled with delight as he ran quickly to find the sorceress. 

He moved quickly toward the psychic, making sure to not waste any time. "Is it time Niylah? Tell me!" Her eyes rolled back into her head and her voice became deep as she said, "...hurry." 

Alie came running into the room back with Wells and a grim smile on her face. "Its time... I can feel their presence!" She laughed vivaciously. "Now hurry Jaha... remember everything we have trained for! Bring him back!"

Without hesitation, Jaha moved back and clamped his fists together. Loud thunder clapped as heavy wind drew in dark clouds that covered the kingdom. The wind picked up speed and he let out a vigorous yell as Niylah burst with blinding light and screamed. His eyes turned completely black yet glowed with vitality, as a single, red, lightning bolt made everything go silent.

\-----------------------------------

"Look there! Across the Tarlow!"

The towns people saw the storm form from nothing as it was a clear day, and grew frightened of what they imagined could be happening.

"I'll go inform the king! I am our fastest rider. He will surely know what to do." 

"Father! Let me go with you. I am skilled with a bow."

"You think I cannot fend for myself now then can you Maya?" 

"That isn't what I said, but I could use some adventure." She smiled in hopes she wouldn't be turned away. Her father smiled and nodded for her to mount the horse. 

"Quickly now, Hyah!"

\-----------------------------------  
"Why are we in this crappy cell anyway?" Octavia scoffed. The cell was made naturally and the walls were dripping with ground moisture. It smelled earthy and was rather uncomfortable. She couldn't believe she had gotten captured this way, but was glad to be reunited with Clarke.

"Well, you could have been all alone down here." Raven pointed out.

Octavia rolled her eyes, "Well instead of just standing there you could have untied me and we could have been out of here by now!" 

"No, I'd much rather have you kept that way... you might have tried to kill me. In fact, my princess might have my head if I didn't obey orders." 

"My princess... look whos talking preppy mouth. Clarke was my best friend, I'm sure she'd want you to help me."

Raven looked over to her from where she stood and walked up to her, kneeling close to her face. "I believe the correct term is... jealousy." 

Her closeness made Octavia squirm. Her deep brown eyes staring into her own... she bit her lip,stared back intently to her and said, "Mark my words... when we get out of here, you're going to be the first person on my list."

Raven stood up and gasped sarcastically, walking away to sit across from her with a smirk on her face.

\------------------------------------

Grey clouds flooded the sky and rain filled the streets of dusted trails. The farmland horse comes striding through the gates of the Northern castle, as the knights stop them immediately.

"Halt! In the name of the king."

"Please! My father Emerson is in need of aid! We rode all night from the farmlands to bring dire news and were attacked on our path."

Sire Miller allowed them to pass as she rode toward the stable.

"Jasper! Come care for the horse and get this man the care he needs immediately. Echo can help you." he ordered.

"Right away sire." he nodded then looked toward the girl. "No worries. I can steady your horse ma'm." He said as he noticed the look of worry on her face. "I assure you he's in good hands." he smiled as he quickly made haste to gather materials to tend his wounds.

Maya lay her fathers head onto a bale of hay as she said, "I'll be back for you father, I'll finish what you have come to do. I promise." She smiled to his resting face, "Hurry and heal quickly now." 

Jasper came back running along side a maidservant and to her fathers side. "Alright ma'm we'll be here. I promise we will get him back up on his feet in no time."

Maya took his hand and smiled to his sincerity as she said, "Thank you earnestly for your kindness." As she stood up and ran toward the castle, bow and quiver on her back.

\------------------------------------

Maya approached the kings study as Murphy stated her presence. "Your Majesty, Emerson's daughter of the farmland has come to bring news. He lay wounded in the stable and is being aided." The king nodded as Murphy bowed walking away for Maya to enter the room. 

"Your Majesty, my father has reason to believe that the red war is finally upon us..." she paused as he saw the kings expression turn pale. "We saw with our own eyes a dark red storm form across the Tarlow sea... and its only a matter of time before the legends of foretold start to unfold. Our people are working as we speak with preparations."

"Good." The king interjected almost immediately. "Gather your men, their wives and children and all supplies, food and weapons you can manage and bring them here. I'll have a vanguard ride back with you to bring things up to speed."

"What about my father, my lord?." She asked almost pleadingly.

King Kane looked at her earnestly and responded, "We shall keep him here until your people arrive for preparation. I will ride tomorrow along side you to give words of encouragement before I go South."

She shown a slightly puzzled look on her face but never the less bowed her head in gratitude. "Thank you my lord." 

As Maya ran out towards the stables again the king yelled orders, "Guards! Get my son in here immediately! Prepare a vanguard to ride to the farmlands and round our men to gather in the war room at once!"

"Yes my lord!" 

\------------------------------------

"War room!!" The men shouted throughout the castle. It echoed along the walls and through the halls.

Maya reached her horse and quickly prepared its saddle. 

"Leaving so soon ma'm?" Jasper said to her. 

"I need to go and settle preparations for war..." she said seriously. Jasper looked to her surprisingly and noticed all the commotion. "The king gave my father his blessing to stay and heal peacefully until we need him to fight."

"Aye, seems you'll be busy." he said as she looked to him with a questionable expression from over her horse.

"Aye...? would you mind helping me with this saddle? The vanguard is waiting for me to go."

He raised an eyebrow to her and quickly fastened the saddle accordingly. Jasper bowed ecstatically with a waving hand motion, "Safe travels my lady!" he rolled his r's and she rolled her eyes as she mounted her horse but couldn't help but smile as she rode away. 

\------------------------------------

"Why do you insist I stay..." Clarke continued to press the question.

She stood close to Lexa now and was suddenly pressed against a wall. "Shh... do you hear that? Be absolutely quiet." Lexa pressed a finger to her lip as she whispered. Their closeness made Clarke's heart pound and made it hard for her to listen.

After a moment, Clarke whispered, "I don't hear anything..." 

"Your heart Clarke..." she paused and Clarke's cheeks flushed. "It beckons to be safe and dealt with carefully. Yet you're telling me you wont accept my protection?" 

Clarke looked at her with confusion. "How would you know anything about me?" 

"I don't..." Lexa said honestly. "But I'd like to think that I'm correct in saying so just by the look on your face princess." She smirks and looks at her closely before pulling away from her. 

"Now come... We must contact the southern tribe...It's time to prepare for battle..." 

\------------------------------------

"Bellamy don't fight your king!... the last thing we need is a tear in our kingdom." He paused waiting for any sign of acceptance from his son. 

"I am going to wed queen Abby tomorrow and unite our kingdoms once and for all. The red war is upon us and I need you to man up and live up to our family name. Be the king I know you are bound to be because our people need you now more than ever to lead them..." he paused and looked to his son is desperation. 

"I need you to help me fight for our people." Kane said strongly, then let out a deep sigh. He sets his hand on Bellamy's shoulder. "Until the black wood my son." 

King Kane walked out of his study without another word from either of them. Bellamy closed his eyes and looked down in frustration. Just then his servant walked in through the door. "My lord, is there anything you need?" 

Bellamy yelled sweeping everything off the table in front of him and sat down in a corner of the study, face buried into his hands.

"I'll get a mop." His servant merely said.

\------------------------------------

"My queen, word was sent that King Kane is bound to arrive at all due haste. May I extend my congratulations."

Queen Abby looked from her window and smiled with sincerity and gently said, "Thank you Sir Bryan. Harper." She nodded to her who stood by him. 

"Have either of you received word from my daughter? I haven't seen her maid servant around to ask for myself"

Bryan and Harper looked at each other worriedly. "No your highness." Harper began, "Although I can assure you she is in good and safe company." 

Abby smiled softly to her answer and looked back out her window, now awaiting her new king as the two made their way out of the study.

\------------------------------------

A screen of smoke flooded the room and it was silent for a brief moment. Deep red eyes glowed from the center of the room and the tall dark figure took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He exhaled and smiled vivaciously.

"Let the red land... rise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I have an entire map of the land that I drew out and I need to find a way to share! Also, I might be re-working the previous chapters a bit of typos and details of certain things, so I hope you could read through again (:


End file.
